


See You in My Dreams

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Circus, Crushes, Dreams, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ronin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: For the ImagineClintCoulson prompt:When the trail for master assassin Ronin goes cold, single father agent coulson takes his 5 y/o daughter to the circus where they both fall in love with the archer Hawkeye, all be it for different reasons. after one too many close calls with a suit, Clint decides to go back home and lay low. retiring Ronin, he redons the mantle of Hawkeye. he's immediately ensnared by a guy with the bluest eyes and cutest kid he's ever seen in the audience. esp once he realizes they've been to every show.





	1. Chapter 1

“Daddy, daddy, please!” Daisy bounced on the sofa, Paw Patrol on behind her while Phil sat at his desk, tapping on his laptop. Daisy had been full of questions this morning and Phil had managed to answer most of them, but he’d tuned out a bit after the most recent round. 

“Pretty please?” When she still didn’t get an answer, she hopped off the couch and crawled onto her dad’s lap. “Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy.” 

Phil looked down at his daughter in his lap unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face. “How can I help you, Daisy?”

Daisy studied her father, brow furrowing as the wheels turned in her head. Phil was very familiar with this and knew Daisy was gearing up to plead and beg. When she asked again, she made sure to bat her eyelashes and pout just a little. “Can we go back to the circus, daddy? Please?”

Phil knew he should say no, they’d gone to the circus every day this week. It had originally been a special treat because Daisy had been good about going to the doctor, but after the first time they’d sat in the big top and watched the “Amazing Hawkeye” shoot, both Phil and Daisy had been entranced and had come back again and again specifically to watch his show. 

They’d both loved watching Hawkeye effortlessly hit each and every target. Daisy was enamored with his “pretty, sparkly, purple costume” and the horse Hawkeye rode at the end of his act, and had made sure to ask her dad to dress her in purple for every show. Phil, on the other hand, had found his eyes straying to beautifully muscled arms and broad shoulders that led to a trim waist. Phil’s eyes also had a tendency to stray to Hawkeye’s other considerable assets when the archer’s back was turned. 

“We’ve already gone every day this week, are you sure you want to go again?”

Daisy’s lip jutted out even further. “I do, daddy! I want to see him again! He’s the best!” 

Checking the time, Phil stood and shifted Daisy to his hip and walked to the kitchen. “I’ll make you a deal, little girl. We’re going to eat some lunch, then you’re going to take a nap-”

Daisy hid her face in Phil’s shoulder, small fingers tangling in his t-shirt, and grumbled: “Don’t wanna take a nap.”

Rubbing her back, Phil kissed the side of her head before setting her down in her booster seat. “I know you don’t, munchkin, but if you’re a good girl and eat your lunch and take a nap, then we can go to the circus and see Hawkeye’s show.”

With a put upon sigh, Daisy agreed and Phil took out some crayons and paper for her to draw on while he got lunch ready. He was going to miss spending all day with his daughter when he went back to work. After being injured in the field, Phil had been given a month’s leave to rest and recuperate. It had worked out well because Daisy had recently finished pre-school and when she found out that her daddy was going to be home with her for awhile she’d been ecstatic and babbled all about the plans she had for them. 

Being out of the field, though, did not mean Phil stopped working. Phil had been chasing after the assassin, Ronin, for almost a year and after coming as close as he had, he wasn’t going to give up now. For awhile Phil had felt as though he was always two steps behind the assassin, only ever finding the bodies of his marks. But then, they’d gotten a tip about Ronin’s next job and Phil had been determined to get there first. 

Unfortunately, things started to go wrong almost from the beginning. The mark caught wind he was being watched and bolted. Phil was the one who caught up with him, but the mark thought Phil was Ronin and had shot Phil in the leg in order to get away. The last thing Phil remembered before sliding into unconsciousness was a pair of determined grayish blue eyes and a rough voice telling him help was on the way and to just hold on. 

After that, Phil had spent a week in the hospital followed by a few weeks in physical therapy learning to put weight on his injured leg again. Once he’d finally finished, he’d been handed a cane for bad days and told he was on leave and to go spend some quality time with his daughter. 

Scooping some mac and cheese in a bowl and grabbing some grapes, Phil brought Daisy her lunch and then grabbed some for himself. They ate together, Daisy describing her picture of Hawkeye and sweetly asking if she could bring it to give to him. Unable to resist, Phil said yes. An enthusiastic Daisy finished her lunch and after a quick trip to the bathroom agreed to go down for her nap. Phil cleaned up, making sure to keep her picture out of any mess. He didn’t know how they were going to give Hawkeye this picture, but Phil was sure he could figure something out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Clint stepped out of his trailer that morning, the sun had just started its ascent over the trees. The morning was still cool and Clint shivered. His sleep had been restless and no matter what he’d done, he had not been able to shake the nightmares that plagued him. 

He hadn’t exactly planned on coming back to the circus, but after his last job had gone so completely wrong, Clint had known it was time to leave his identity as Ronin behind. 

Coming across Carson’s had been completely by chance. Clint had been grabbing supplies from one of his bolt holes when he’d heard the calliope music and the rumble of trucks. After everything with Trickshot, Clint had never thought he’d see Carson’s again. When he’d walked back to the trailers and knocked on the door of Carson’s trailer, he’d expected the man himself but had gotten his daughter instead. 

Laura had taken one look at Clint and smiled. “Well. Never would have guessed we’d see the Amazing Hawkeye here again. Last we saw, you were running off with Trick. Thought for sure you were going to end up in a cell with him and your brother.”

Clint had run a hand through his hair and shrugged. “Almost did. Ended up doing other stuff instead.”

“Other stuff?”

“Any chance I could tell you more later? Perhaps after you tell me if you maybe want an archer for the circus?”

Laura studied Clint. It was clear he needed a place to lay low for a while. “We’ve got a free trailer. It’s yours if you want it. You’d better come up with a great show. Don't make me regret this, Barton.”

Shoulders sagging in relief, Clint could have hugged Laura. “I won’t. Promise.”

Now it was a month later and Clint had more than come through on his promise. His act usually filled the main tent and kept people coming back again and again. Many of the repeat visitors, usually lonely mothers and wives, would stay after the show and offer to give Clint some company. Clint offered them a warm smile and politely turned them down, before leaving the tent and going back to his trailer. 

Today, though, things were different. He found he couldn’t help but hope that he’d get to see the same hot dad and his adorable daughter today. They’d been at a show every day this week and even in the shadows of the tent, Clint always knew when they were there. After the second time he’d seen them sitting right up front, Clint had begun showing off a little, wanting to hear the little girl laugh and see the piercing blue of her dad’s eyes light up as Clint hit the bullseye. 

Those blue eyes haunted Clint’s dreams and tugged at a thread of memory he wasn’t sure he was ready to pull yet. Clint preferred the way they appeared while he slept. Soft and caring, staring into Clint’s own eyes while strong, warm hands moved over his chest and arms, up to cup his cheek for a teasing sweet kiss before laying claim to Clint. 

Clint liked those dreams, but what he liked even better was when they shifted and he was showing a little girl how to shoot or reading a story while she dozed in his lap, blue eyes watching them fondly from the door. Those dreams made Clint long for something he knew he didn’t deserve. 

Last night, though, Clint’s dreams had started out happily domestic but had quickly shifted from happily domestic to a cold, stark warehouse.

As the rest of the circus began to wake for the day, Clint made his way to the cook tent and offered his services. Laura entered the tent soon after and grabbed a plate. “You’re up bright and early today, Barton.”

Clint tried to stop the shudder that rolled through him as he remembered the blood on his hands and the quiet whispers to the man on the ground to, “just hold on.” 

“Clint?”

“Sorry. Guess I’m finally getting back into the swing of circus life.” Clint could tell his humor was falling flat, but Laura thankfully let it go and moved off to take a seat. 

As the bustle died down, Clint grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee for himself and took a seat with the ticket taker, Tracy. They chatted for a bit as they ate and as Tracy gathered her dishes, she bumped Clint with her hip. “Want me to let you know if your guy and his kid show up again?”

Clint could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck. “What? No! I mean…”

Tracy laughed. “I don’t blame you, Clint. They’re a cute pair and there’s definitely something about the dad. I’ll send a runner back if they show up.”


	3. Chapter 3

Clint was in the midst of getting his costume on when Tracy’s runner appeared in the tent, out of breath. “They’re...they’re…”

“Catch your breath, Frank. We’ve got time before the show.” 

Frank nodded and took a seat on a bale of hay while Clint continued getting ready. He was checking over his horse, making sure her saddle sat just right and the stirrups were at the right when Frank finally spoke again. “Your dad and his daughter. They’re here.” 

Clint was still. He couldn’t believe it. He had hoped, but they’d come to circus five days in a row already. Most of his admirers stopped coming after that. He patted Cherokee on the neck and fished out an apple to treat her before turning back to Frank. The way the kid was bouncing, it was clear he had more news. 

“Spill, Frank. What else have you got to tell me?”

Frank’s smile was big and bright. “They asked Miss Tracy if they could meet you after the show. Little girl has a picture for you.”

Clint’s heart started to beat faster in his chest. “Please tell me Tracy agreed.”

Frank bounced a little more. “She did! Said they could come down to the center ring after everyone had left and you’d talk to them.”

Clint leaned against his horse, thankful for her steady presence. “Good. That’s good. It’ll be fine.” 

“Course it will be! You better go, I can hear Ms. Carson doin’ her thing.”

“Shit! Thanks, Frank. Lead Cherokee for me?”

“Sure thing, Clint!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Phil took a seat and got Daisy settled next to him. She was clutching her picture, ecstatic that she would be able to give it to Hawkeye in person. 

“Is he gonna like my picture, daddy?”

The spotlights shifted to the center of the ring and Phil lifted Daisy into his lap and whispered in her ear. “He’s going to love it, munchkin.”

Daisy settled on Phil’s lap, leaning back hard against his chest. Normally he would have had her sit in her seat, but as the ringmaster came forward, Phil found he was grateful to have her to hold onto.

The ringmaster finished her introduction and Hawkeye stepped into the ring and gave a quick bow. When he stood, he winked and Phil would have sworn Hawkeye was looking right at him when he did. 

The show began and Daisy and Phil watched in awe as Hawkeye hit target after target before leaping up onto his horse and aiming for the harder ones. Daisy let Phil take her picture so she could clap and cheer without worrying. He even let her stand on his lap for a minute or two so she could see the archer hit the high targets with a few flaming arrows. 

Before they knew it, the show was over and Hawkeye was taking his bows and leaving the tent. As the tent emptied, Daisy started to squirm in Phil’s lap. “Daisy, do you want down?”

“Yes, daddy.” 

Phil held onto her picture and let her down. He kept an eye on her as she moved right to the rail to watch the people leave. Her hair was coming out of the braids Phil had attempted to put it in, but her purple tutu and purple shirt were still clean, and since they’d skipped snacks, there was thankfully nothing sticky on her hands or face. 

“Daddy, when are we gonna meet Hawkeye?” 

“Soon, sweetheart. Once all the people are gone.” 

Daisy pouted a little, but nodded and went back to people watching. It wasn’t long after that the ringmaster came over and smiled at Phil before kneeling down to be eye to eye with Daisy. “A little birdie told me you have a present for Hawkeye.” 

Daisy peeked back at Phil, bottom lip between her teeth. “It’s okay, Daisy. Should we show, Ms?”

“Carson.”

“Do you want to show, Ms. Carson your picture?”

Phil caught his daughter’s shy nod and he scooped her up and carried her into the ring. He held his free hand out for Ms. Carson to shake and introduced himself. “I’m Phil, Phil Coulson. Thanks so much for letting Daisy here meet Hawkeye. We’ve both loved his show.”

“We come every day!”

Phil felt his cheeks start to heat. “That we do.” 

“We’re so glad! Hawkeye left us for a little bit, but we’re so glad he’s back. Can I see your picture, Ms. Daisy?”

Daisy happily babbled about her picture, pointing to all the things she’d drawn. Both she and Phil were so focused on the ringmaster and the drawing, they didn’t even notice when someone else joined them. 

“Is that really for me?”

Phil jumped at the familiar voice and turned around. Finding himself face to face with Hawkeye himself, Phil was at a loss for words. Thankfully, Daisy had completely forgotten her shyness and was holding out her picture. 

“It is! It is!” 

Hawkeye took the picture and studied it for a moment. “Are you sure you drew this? This looks professional.”

Daisy giggled and pushed at Phil’s chest, wanting to be let down. Phil set her down and she ran over to Hawkeye, hands on her hips. “I did it! Ask my daddy, Mr. Hawkeye.”

There was a low, throaty chuckle and Hawkeye knelt down to look at the picture with Daisy. “Okay, I guess I can believe it.” 

As Hawkeye spoke, Phil was again struck by how familiar his voice was. He tried to focus on his daughter and how happy and excited she was, but the more he heard Hawkeye speak, the more the rough quality of his voice tugged on a string of memory. 

“So, is it okay?” 

Realizing Hawkeye had been talking to him, Phil shook himself. “I’m sorry, is what okay?”

Hawkeye’s grin was mischievous and Phil found himself blushing again. “Miss Daisy wants to meet my horse. I said it was okay with me, but had to be okay with you too.” 

“Please, daddy, please?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Holding his hand out to Hawkeye, Phil tried to keep calm. “And since I never introduced myself, I’m Phil Coulson.”

Hawkeye took his hand in a firm grip. “When I’m not ‘The Amazing Hawkeye’, I’m just plain ol’Clint Barton. Pleasure to meet you, Phil.”

Phil and Daisy followed Clint outside, and it was as they stepped into the sunlight that Phil realized why Clint’s voice was so familiar. Before he knew it, Phil was back on the floor of the warehouse with Ronin above him, hands clamped on the bullet wound in his leg. 

“Phil? Are you okay? Phil!” 

Phil came to with Clint leaning over him, calling his name. “What’s going on? Where’s Daisy?” 

Clint helped Phil sit up. “You passed out. Daisy is with Laura, petting my horse. Do you need anything, secret agent man?”

“How did you know? Have you been watching me?”

Clint held up his hands and shook his head. “No, no, no. Definitely not that. After you almost died chasing me, I ended Ronin. Came back to the circus. I swear this is complete chance. I didn’t even realize who you were until we were face to face.”

Phil tried to stand, but his legs felt weak. Clint offered him a hand and Phil took it. Once they were standing, he looked into Clint’s eyes and his gut told him he was telling the truth. “Came back to the circus?”

Staying close in case Phil needed him, Clint shrugged. “Was a carnie before an assassin. It’s a good place to disappear. Surprised your files didn’t already know that.”

“You were pretty hard to pin down. All we had were whispers. It’s why we wanted to recruit you.”

“Recruit me? I thought you were trying to get rid of me.”

Phil started to laugh. “SHIELD knows what an asset you could be, Clint. We may not know your whole background, but we, well, I followed you long enough to know you’re picky about the jobs you take. You seem to only really go after the truly bad guys. We like that and thought you would fit in well with SHIELD.”

Clint was silent, eyes downcast, studying his fingers. Phil didn’t say anything either, wanting offer a bit of quiet calm. Now that he’d given his spiel of why SHIELD wanted Clint, he knew he needed to give Clint the time to process. So, he watched his daughter sit on the back of Clint’s horse and squeal in delight at being led around the small paddock. 

“You really wanted me to work for you.”

“We still do.”

“No, not just SHIELD. But you. Phil Coulson. The man who kept me on the run for almost a year. You wanted me as part of your team?”

Phil couldn’t help but smile about the fact that Clint was impressed by him. “Yes, Clint. I want you as part of our team. Whatever you need to make it work. We’ll figure it out.” 

Clint stood there next to Phil and let it all sink in. He didn’t know about SHIELD, but Phil, the guy he’d been dreaming about still wanted him. “And the fact that I have feelings for you?” 

Phil stiffened and Clint started to edge away, shoulders hunched. Phil grabbed his hand. “We’ll figure that out too. Because those feelings aren’t one-sided.”


End file.
